Le roi, l'amant et la reine
by Archanlika
Summary: Le roi tombe sous le charme d'une personnalité contraire. Rattrapé par réalité, le destin du roi sera tracé selon les désirs de la future reine.


Beta : Kaoru Merci a toi

Genre : Slash M/M

Rating : T

Disclamer : Les personnage et l'anime Yuri on ice m'appartient pas

Ce soir, au canada, un mariage entre deux êtres corrompus a lieu dans une très belle salle. Rien n'a été mis de côté, les couleurs choisies pour cette occasion sont le blanc et le bordeaux. Chacun des décors et des objets présents respectent ce code. Les mariés sont eux aussi vêtit de cette même couleur. Isabella porte une magnifique robe d'un blanc immaculé qui lui sied à merveille. Quant à JJ, son costume trois pièces associées à ces couleurs le rendent extrêmement irrésistible. J'aurais voulu m'effacer, être le parfait désaccord de toutes ces décorations faussées. Aux murs, de nombreuses photos sont présentes, leur bonheur semble presque être une réalité.

J'en ai vu assez, toute cette organisation me pique les yeux. Mon regard est obnubilé par les mariés et leur jeu d'acteur. Cet homme se ment à lui-même, ce mariage aurait dû être le nôtre. J'ai cru en lui, aux sentiments qu'il semblait pourtant avoir exprimé à mon égard. Isabella semble déborder de joie, j'en viens même à me demander si ce n'est pas une façon de me provoquer.

Christophe semble faire attention au moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je peux sentir des regards sur moi. Je les ignore car, mon esprit est bien trop préoccupé pour y penser. Je prends une coupe de vin, que je vide rapidement en quelques gorgées.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'aimes-tu alors que tu as failli rompre ? Ton couple est pourtant voué à l'échec, tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle… Alors pourquoi restes-tu inlassablement ? Par force de l'habitude, par peur de la faire souffrir, par peur des rumeurs ou autres futilités ?

Un soir, après une compétition pour un petit concours, lorsque les gens sont retournés à leurs occupations, je suis resté encore dans la salle que nous avions réservée. Je suis sorti sur la terrasse et tu m'as rejoint. Au début, tu as enchaîné, comme à ton habitude, tes remarques et autres futilités. Cependant, j'ai remarqué une expression de tristesse sur ton visage. Je n'ai donc pas tardé à te poser des questions. Tu m'as regardé avec un tel étonnement…

Contrairement à mes apparences froides et distantes… je me préoccupe des gens que j'apprécie. C'est vexant, mais j'ai fini par m'habituer à cette réaction. On a discuté un long moment, tu as eu besoin de vider ton sac concernant ta relation. Tu m'as tout dévoilé, le fait que tu t'interrogeais sur ton couple, que tu te demandais si c'était la bonne personne… Je t'ai écouté attentivement. Je t'ai donné des conseils même si je n'y connaissais rien en relation amoureuse. Au fur et a mesure de notre discussion, nous avons échangés nos numéros et nous sommes partis nous coucher. Avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, tu m'as demandé de garder toutes les choses que tu m'avais confiées pour moi, j'ai hoché la tête en fermant la porte de ma chambre derrière moi.

Par la suite, on s'est échangé des messages, juste pour discuter. A force, nous avons tissé des liens et quand on se voyait pendant les compétitions, on discutait autour d'un verre. Ils nous arrivaient d'être seuls ou accompagnés. Un soir, tu m'as avoué que depuis un moment les disputes devenaient fréquentes. Elle devenait jalouse de notre amitié, tu avais failli rompre vos fiançailles. Tu semblais perdu et ne savais plus quoi faire pour améliorer votre situation.

Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, littéralement. Chaque jour, j'ai consulté mes messages sur mon portable en espérant y voir apparaître ton nom. Je passais des heures sur les réseaux sociaux pour savoir ce que tu faisais et avec qui. Tu devenais important pour moi, parler avec toi était devenue une nécessité, un besoin vital. Je me contentais d'un simple 'bonjour' pour illuminer ma journée.

J'ai fini par craquer et je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. J'étais totalement effrayé. Je scrutais mon téléphone, secondes après secondes pour connaître ta réponse. Ce message fut sans réponses, je ne sais pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais. Je t'en voulais de m'avoir laissé ainsi.

Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles de la journée et mon entraînement fut un échec ce jour. Le soir, après une bonne douche, je m'installa sur mon canapé avec mon chien. Je pris mon téléphone en main et fus surpris qu'entre-temps, j'avais reçu un SMS de toi. Mon cœur se serra et ma gorge se noua presque instantanément. Tu me présentais tes excuses concernant ton retard et ajouta que tu ne pouvais pas me donner une réponse à cause de ta situation qui était particulièrement délicate. Cependant, tu me précises que mes sentiments sont partagés, mais que tu ne pouvais pas rompre ta relation car, tu t'inquiétais pour son devenir. Tu ne voulais pas nous rendre triste et semblait complètement perdu.

Je ne t'ai pas demandé de choisir, je voulais rester ton ami et je ne souhaitais surtout pas changer nos habitudes. Je serais toujours là pour toi, à tout moment et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire en sorte que tu l'as quitte pour moi. Pour ton propre bien, on continue à discuter, à rire puis on finit par se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je me faisais à l'idée de devoir me retrouver seul dans un lit rigide et froid tandis que toi ta place était enveloppée d'une chaleur aimante que tu ne percevais plus.

Un jour, alors que je terminais mon entraînement, particulièrement fière de moi, tout comme mon entraîneur m'ayant félicité pour ma prouesse. Nous avons discuté encore quelques minutes en sortant des vestiaires. Je t'ai remarqué adossé contre le mur, me regardant avec un grand sourire. Je t'ai alors demandé ce que tu faisais ici, nos entraîneurs étaient en train de discuter ensemble. Tu me dis alors que tu étais là pour des photos avec tes fans. Tu m'as demandé si on pouvait passer la journée du lendemain ensemble, j'ai tout de suite accepté.

De retour chez moi, un sourire de satisfaction se dessina peu à peu sur mon visage. Je décide de remettre tout en ordre et de préparer des gâteaux. Je reçois des messages avec des photos de tes fans et d'autre d'une simplicité affligeante. Tu as toujours eu cette tendance à raconter des niaiseries qui me prêtent toujours à rire. Le soir arriva rapidement et tout en lisant un livre quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je fixe la montre à mon bras et constate qu'il est tard pour recevoir une quelconque visite. Je me lève du canapé et en ouvrant la porte, je fus étonné de voir JJ et Isabella. Je ne laisse apparaître aucune émotion face à une déception évidente. Je les fis entrer dans mon appartement et leur fit une courte visite de mon appartement.

Mon appartement et assez spacieux. Il est composé d'un grand salon lumineux avec deux grandes vitres menant au balcon suivi d'une cuisine équipée. Des cadres photos sont disposés un peu partout dans l'appartement. Je possède un étage auquel on accède par un petit escalier menant à ma chambre et à ma salle de bain.

Nous sommes au salon, chacun a son verre en main et déguste les gâteaux que j'ai préparés auparavant. Isabella caresse mon chien et mentionne le fait qu'elle voulait faire une surprise à JJ en venant le rejoindre. Elle exprime le fait que JJ soit épanoui à ses côtés. Elle m'agace, JJ ne trouve jamais rien à redire. Elle semble avoir un impact considérable sur lui.

La soirée se passe plutôt bien malgré le fait qu'elle soit là. Je remarque en revanche que de temps en temps, elle me fixe du regard comme si elle portait un jugement à mon égard. Je n'arrive pas à la saisir et préfère me taire au risque de ruiner la soirée. Ils ont quitté l'appartement en soufflant, je me doutais qu'ils ne reviendraient certainement pas le lendemain.

En me levant, un sms me confirme qu'il ne peut pas venir et qu'il visite la ville avec Isabella. Il précise regretter ce malentendu. Nos conversations se poursuivent, mais chacun reprend le cours de sa vie, comme si de rien n'était.

Bien plus tard, Phichit a crée une discussion groupée pour savoir si nous pouvions venir à l'anniversaire de Christophe à Lausanne en Suisse. Avant de répondre, je regarde mon planning et je vais en discuter avec mon entraîneur qui est un peu septique. Cependant, je lui précise qu'il y a une patinoire à proximité et que je ne négligerais pas mes entrainements pour autant. En poussant un soupir, il me l'accorde. Je prends quelques précautions avant de donner une réponse affirmative en me renseignant à l'aéroport pour les billets d'avion. Je lui confirme après avoir en ma possession tout ce qu'il faut pour le jour J. Il semble très heureux d'apprendre que je serais présent.

Je suis parti pour la Suisse. J'ai du mal à réalisé ce que je suis en train de faire car, jamais auparavant, je n'avais fait ce genre de chose. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à être plus ouvert et à vraiment me consacrer à mes amis. Le trajet comportait des changements et je finis par retrouver d'autres amis dans le deuxième avion dont Guang-Hong, Leo et Minami. Nous étions assis à proximité les uns des autres. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. J'étais tellement heureux de les revoir. J'avais surtout appris que tu venais et seul en plus. A mon arrivée alors que l'ambiance s'était échauffée, je fus agréablement surpris de l'a trouvée à ton bras. J'allais devoir de nouveau te partager. Tu étais en couple, certes, et même fiancé avec elle. J'étais simplement ton ami et je devais rester à ma place. J'étais de marbre, ne laissant rien transparaître malgré mon chagrin. J'esquisse un sourire tellement faux que ma mâchoire craque. As-tu conscience que tout le monde s'en était rendu compte ? Seulement personne ne veux rien dire parce que « c'est normal », que dans un couple, tout n'est pas toujours tout rose.

Un jour, des semaines puis des mois ...

Christophe et Victor avaient compris le jour où je me suis effondré en pleur lorsque tu as demandé Isabella en mariage. C'était le jour où tu avais gagné la médaille d'or. J'avais suivi le mouvement pour la cérémonie étant donné que j'avais gagné le bronze. Mon cœur était en miette, il s'était consumé par une flamme ardente.

Peu après ta demande, je suis parti en flèche dans les toilettes en retirant la médaille de mon coup ainsi que mon maillot. J'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer. Je me tenais debout devant le miroir et passait de l'eau sur mon visage. Tout à coup, je sentis une main derrière mon dos. Devant moi, Victor. Je cède rapidement aux larmes en m'effondrant par terre. Victor m'a pris dans ses bras pendant que Christophe s'était assis à mes côtés. Un court silence fut coupé par mes sanglots, je me cramponnais dans les bras de Victor. Christophe m'avoua qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre depuis le jour où JJ était sorti de ma chambre le matin avec une allure totalement débraillée.

Je me souviens encore de cette nuit, ma première et dernière nuit d'amour dans ses bras. On voulait faire une conférence afin que nos fans et les médias nous connaissent davantage. Nous avions également prévu de faire une séance photo individuelle et en groupe. Nous sommes tous parti de chez nous pour nous rendre en Amérique. Nous sommes arrivés presque tous en même temps. La journée allait se montrer particulièrement pénible liée à la fatigue du trajet. Nous avons répondu à nos obligations et avons organisé une petite soirée pour nous détendre. Nous avons mangé dehors et bu quelques verres à l'hôtel. Cela nous permettait de faire quelques abus, car nous étions déjà sur place.

Nous sommes montés dans ma chambre parce que je voulais te donner quelque chose que je t'avais mentionné au téléphone. J'ai cherché dans mon sac, me suis tourné vers toi et t'ai tendu l'objet. Tu m'as jeté sur le lit et me rejoignis rapidement. Ce fut une nuit torride et sensuelle entre gémissements et cris de plaisir. Nous avons fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A mon réveil, le lit s'était rafraîchit et une solitude extrême s'était emparé de mon esprit. J'ai découvert un mot sur la table de nuit avec une rose. Je m'en suis rapidement saisi avant de m'effondrer en larmes.

*Désolé… Je t'aime*

Christophe t'avait vu sortir de ma chambre, à moitié habillé et Victor avait également déjà entendu une dispute entre JJ et Isabella a mon sujet. Elle était jalouse de notre amitié et se sentait mise à l'écart voir totalement négligée. Elle avait mis en avant l'importance de votre vie de couple et de votre futur. Elle souhaitait que tu prennes tes distances et consacres tes occupations à des choses plus importantes.

Depuis ce jour, les SMS furent rares et les visites inexistantes. Je pouvais comprendre qu'Isabella passait avant moi, mais j'avais tellement mal. J'ai constaté une étrange alliance entre Victor et Christophe lorsque l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. Vous vouliez à tout prix m'empêcher d'être seul. Je les ai souvent envoyés sur les roses, estimant que j'étais suffisamment grand pour me prendre en main. Cependant, je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissant étant donné que j'ai failli faire de nombreuses bêtises. Même Otabek s'était allié avec eux.

JJ fut certes une belle histoire d'amitié et d'amour éphémère. En revanche, une autre personne m'a beaucoup aidé, une personne que je n'aurais absolument pas soupçonnée. Bien sûr, au début, je me suis montré méfiant et assez distant envers lui. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude envers moi, j'ai même cru qu'il se moquait de moi. Lorsqu'un jour, je lui ai clairement demandé ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir de moi. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a avoué qu'il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour moi et qu'il n'avait jamais osé me le dire pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose entre moi et JJ. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que mon amitié, j'étais soulagé et confiant. Avec le temps, cette amitié s'est transformée en un sentiment beaucoup plus conséquent.

Il m'a montré des choses étonnantes, nous avons discuté par SMS et sur Skype presque tout le temps. Il est particulièrement agréable et attentionné. Nous nous rencontrions régulièrement dans nos villes respectives. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte que JJ était complètement sortit de ma tête. Chose étonnante encore, je suis tombé amoureux de cet homme si doux et gentil mais très jaloux. Il connaissait mon histoire avec JJ et avait peur que je l'aime encore. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne me servais pas de lui comme substitut et que JJ, s'était de l'histoire ancienne.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à leur mariage, celui de JJ et Isabella. Elle est radieuse, même si j'ai capté sa façon de me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas ma place ici. Je me détourne du couple pour regarder Christophe qui me fixe avec inquiétude

Je lui chuchote à l'oreille

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus amoureux de lui, mais de quelqu'un d'autre et il me rend heureux.

Il esquisse un sourire mitigé

Je me dirige en direction des toilettes. Je ressors et remarque JJ vers la porte menant au couloir. Il est adossé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il me fixe dans les yeux et je ne daigne pas lui répondre. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

-Tu me manques ...

Mais avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, une voix rétorqua

-Tu as eu ta chance, tu ne penses pas ?... Chaton viens danser, aujourd'hui, c'est notre jour. Ne te laisse pas aller à des futilités.

Mon regard se détourne de JJ pour regarder Emil dans son joli smoking noir et bordeaux. Je souris tout en marchant dans sa direction, il me prend par la taille et fixe JJ, droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as fait une belle connerie ! Mais remarque, grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie ! Oh et félicitations ! J'espère que vous serez plus heureux que vous ne l'avez été.

Emil nous dirige vers la piste de danse. Beaucoup de couples dansent et s'amusent notamment Victor et Yuri, Christophe Phichit sans oublier Otabek et Yurio. Isabella rejoint JJ dans le couloir. Je ne prête pas attention au couple qui doit sûrement se disputer. Ma moitié m'invite pour un slow. Je lui chuchote que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde et que je l'aime infiniment. Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse doucement.

JJ revient dans la salle avec sa femme, il se dirige vers la piste de danse et fixe mon couple puis emporte son regard sur son épouse en souriant. Je sais pertinemment qu'au fond de lui, il est brisé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, JJ sort dans le jardin, il peut entendre une conversation entre Emil et moi. Nous sommes enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux. Le canadien remarque une alliance à nos doigts et ne parvient pas à détourner son regard de nous. Il cherche un événement lui permettant de s'éclipser et vit Victor avec une coupe de champagne en main.

-Je…

JJ semble perdu, complètement perdu. Victor affiche une mine décontenancée pour son ami et lui fait signe de le suivre plus loin

Mais l'histoire se termine ainsi sur un mariage détruit et le début d'une belle histoire d'amour


End file.
